


In another world, and everybody is naked

by Spicy_Shepherd (Hero_Shepherd)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Isekai, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Public Nudity, RPG-Mechanics Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Spicy_Shepherd
Summary: Alex Cook, find himself in  a world that works like a video game in a region with no clothing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Cook was standing in a vast field, he didn’t know how he got here but it was nice the sky was clear the grass was soft with some violets, daisies, and tulips mixed in, the sun was warm but there was a nice breeze.

Alex wasn’t that remarkable,18 years old he had a nice face and average build and height, he was a bit pale due to spending too much time playing video games. His hair was wavy and black and just to his ears, he had green eyes. He was also completely naked. Whatever happened to send him here from home he was standing there in the fealed with nothing.

After looking around and seeing nobody a strange panel appeared before his face. It looked like a message from an RPG, it had a mint green background with a golden border but it was in Impact font.

**Hello new hero Alex, analyzing your attributes, it seems that you have no shortcomings but you have extra Wisdom and Charisma. Recommended Classes.**

**Monk, you don’t need weapons to do damage your body is your weapon.**

**Ranger, a type of Rouge that is slower but stronger than other Rouges. Recommend to fight with sharpshooting.**

**Sorcerer, this mage type prefers offensive magic, has powerful spells but poor defense and healing capabilities.**

**If you don’t like any of these classes you may**

**See full list.**

**Choose later.**

No matter what Alex did the strange screen floating in mid-air would not go away. He tried touching it and it made a nice dinging sound. He pressed his hand to the “Choose latter” option and the screen went away.

“What is going on?”Alex said, “I’m in a naked video game?” he asked out loud to nobody.

“Well not really.” A voice spoke up. He turned around to see a naked woman a little older than him with long red hair blue eyes, a toned body, tanned skin, and an unkempt bush.’She had a pitchfork and didn’t seem to care there wasn’t any clothing between us.

“This part of the world is naked.” She added “but that’s because it’s controlled by an evil warlock. She made everybody burn all their clothing. She’s high leveled and has a high spell sniper skill she can send a lighting bolt to anywhere in her territory at any time.”

Alex looked off into the distinct hill and saw a big ominous green tower. “I take it she’s in there.”

“Yep,” the Farmer said “Don’t worry about picking a class that works well naked like Druid, Monk, or Shapeshifter. You can train up skills that will make even being a Knight work if you like.”

“Ohh I’m Alex by the way didn’t get your name,” Alex said shyly.

“Ohh sorry bout that I’m Jode.” she extended her hand. “Not a Starborn like you or an Adventure just a farmer, mostly dairy.” 

Alex took the extended hand and shook it. “Well, the warlock might not be too fond of sheep.”

“Nope, if you don’t mind taking care of the rats in the barn I will take you to town.”

The floating panel appeared again.

**You have received a quest. Rat Slayer: defeat at least 5 rats in the barn.**

**Prepayment: A sword and Sheild.**

**Rewards 50 gold, a ride to town, Milk.**

**Accept? Yes No**

Alex clicked yes “Man this really is like a game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I started an Iseakai.


	2. First quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does his first quest to slay rats and then heads into the nearby village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little kinky here.

A map appeared in the rookie hero’s vision it marked the location as Moonflower Farm and had a marker for where his quest was. Jone handed him a bronze short sword and a wooden shield. They were listed as poor quality but they were better than nothing.

“Sorry about that lack of quality, but bronze is good here,” Jone spoke up. “Bronze weapons can stand in for magic wands and iron can’t so if so a bronze sword is the best thing if you don’t know what class you fancy. And a Sheild is never a bad thing.”

“Especially when you don’t have armor.” Alex chucked before heading for the barn. On his way there he saw that Jone didn’t just have cows in the fealed, he saw some goats, a few deer, and a yack. There were also monster plants, they were humanoid with green bodies leaves where hair would be and what looked like huge breasts. But that wasn’t the one that caught Alex off guard.

12 women appeared to be livestock. They were sitting in the grass with body-painted spots and bells around their necks. They all had large breasts and chubby bodies, there were two each, caucasian, African, Irish, Scandinavian, Asian, and Latina.

“I can tell by your face you’re new here.” one of the African ones spoke up. “Relax we are all like this willingly and we are not meet. Human milk is a community here. We enjoy our lives please don’t save us.” 

“So you don’t mind this?” Alex asked her.

“Eat, sleep, lay around, get milked, and get laid.” she chuckled “Our milk production skill is so high we don’t even need to get pregnant to keep milking.”

“Still improves it.” one of the Asian ones said. 

“Not that you need it.” The longer-haired white one said. “Another bonus, do to a quark of magic human milk can come pre-flavored, we give plain, the others give chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana, and hazelnut.” 

“Want some fresh from that tap?” The other African one said.

“No thanks,” Alex said shaking his head. “I have rats to slay I will let you girls get back to... work.”

The girls waved goodby as he continued to the barn. Inside there were 3 larger than normal gray rats with red eyes, one was brown and the last one was bigger than the rest with black fur and longer teeth. 

“Wow this is scarier in real life…” Alex ended up just staring at the rat.

**Scan activated: Rat level 1 monster type animal, Rats breed in large numbers and can adapt to most places.**

“That’s neat,” Alex said redlining his shield. The rats took an aggressive stance The first one pounced and Alex stabbed it. The rat got stuck on his sword as it kept twitching until it died.

A sconed rat charged and pounced as Alex was trying to get the first rat off his sword. He brought up his shield as it pounced and the rat landed on it. Alex was freaked out now and shook the sconed rat loose. He kicked the thing as it started to fall sending it back to the group dead. 

That just left one of the gray ones. It didn’t jump at Alex instead it stated close to the ground trying to bite his unprotected feet. Alex was getting mad about the rat suck on his sword and the thing started smoking…” uhh oh” Alex pointed it at the gray rat just in time for a small jet of fire to come out of the sword just missing it. The live rat looked like it was going to back off but it just jumped for Alex’s leg. Alex managed to kick it and follow up with a sword slash.

The brown rat didn’t charge instead it became clocked in shadows.”Great, it knows stealth.” Alex said out loud. He tried to stay calm the dirt on the ground was still being shifted by the rat, as he looked he could still see the outline of the animal. Alex pointed his sword ahead of it trying to make more fire come out but instead a gust of air burst forth. The rat tock damage and came out of stealth. The thing was still alive but a sword swipe took care of that. 

The black rat didn’t approach but instead, it lifted its tail, and a blob of water shot from it. The spell impacted Alex’s chest it didn’t do much damage but it stung. The rat and hero stood off for a moment, staring at each other.

The black rat’s tail started glowing again and one more water blob came out from it. Alex slashed at it with his sword and it flew back to the rat even faster, he followed up with another fire burst. The prompt window opened up again.

**Victory Alex has defeated**

**3 common rats level 1.**

**1 ticky rat level 1**

**1 rat caster level 2.**

**Alex has received**

**25 experience, level up suspended until a class is chosen.**

**3 silver coins**

**1 rat eye quality good**

**2 rat petals quality bad**

**1 rat pelt quality average**

**4 rat fangs**

**Quest completed return to Jone for rewards.**

**In battle prompts suspended, click to view.**

“Why would I want rat eyes?” Alex asked out loud.

**Rat eye Item type ingredient, rat eyes can be used as an ingredient to make a low-grade Anti-charm Potion or a low-grade potion of dark vision.**

Alex returned to see Jone and the livestock girls loading up an ox-wagon but instead of an ox, there was something different hooked up to it.

“That’s a dinosaur!” He said with all the enthusiasm of a little kid. The Triceratops was different shades of green with a bright pattern on the face shield it also had some feathers mostly on the tail.

Jone chuckled. “Yep she is her name’s Coco.” she smiled. “Take care of the rats?”

“Yes I did, but one could use magic,” Alex replied. The other girls went silent. “I’m all right it was water magic.”

“This far from the dungeon?” Jone said. “Well, I should give you a little extra for taking care of that.”

“Umm extra…” Alex said nervously.

“Ohh not into human milk?” Jone asked. “Don’t worry that’s why I never am specific on the type of milk, have two bottles of whatever you like, but you can’t take different ones.” she looked back to the other girls “and he’s getting a bottle!”

He thought about it as he climbed up He could just say Cow, give the deer milk a try but, Human milk was popular, so when in Rome. “Two bottles of Strawberry human milk please.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Joane said.

  
  


**Rewards received 50 gold coins, two bottles of Strawberry Human milk quality outstanding.**

“Wow!” was all Alex could say. “So why are you going to town anyway?”

She smiled at me “Well to sell ore goods, as normal also I got a call, the Gild is having some morality trouble, the girls want to pitch in to help.” 

“That’s nice of you girls.” Alex chuckled as Coco got moving.

Alex read his notifications from the rat battle as they got moving.

**Skill gained: Scan, type essential, level 1**

**Gain information on a subject, more information gained with increased skill level. To activate stare at a subject for five scones or say scan.**

**Skil gained: Sordmaship level 1.**

**Your ability to fight with a sword. Speed of attacks and attack power increases with levels gained.**

**Skill gained: Defend level 1**

**Blocking physical attacks, increasing skill reduces the damage.**

**Skill gained: Pyromancy level 1**

**The use of spells relating to the spells using the element of fire, spell list will increase through levels or by learning them**

**Skill gained: Aeromancy level 1**

**The use of spells relating to the spells using the element of air, spell list will increase through levels or by learning them.**

**Skill gained: Spell volley level one.**

**Using a well-timed attack to reflect a single target spell back on the caster with increased speed.**

**Spell learned: Firebolt. MP 5, cast time 1 sconed cool down 3 scones.**

**Damage 2-6, range low**

**A weak fire spell, you have to start somewhere.**

**Spell learned: Wind Gust. MP 5, cast time 1 sconed cool down 3 scones.**

**Damage 2-6, range low**

**A weak wind spell, you have to start somewhere.**

  
  
  


On the outskirts of the town, with was larger than Alex was expecting, Coco stopped scared. Standing before them was a heavenly armored Carnotaurus, but it wasn’t alone, there was a girl on some kind of winged deer creature she was flanked by a group of elves but they all had Iron collars around their necks.

On the other side of the road was a mix of townspeople, mostly humans, some more elves, but also Dwarves, Halflings, Orcs, Goliaths, fairies, Amazons, and one humanoid dog a border collie.

Jone mumbled “That’s one of that warlock’s top supporters, she’s a monster tamer. She’s been known to catch townsfolk that cause trouble for her boss. They both have a skill that keeps people from knowing their names.

The girl dismounted from her deer thing. “Hello Jone, your lucky we don’t have a field for those cutties.”

She was younger than Alex expected with a petite but toned body and black hair down to her back, she was wearing a mask that covered her eyes and had black and green swelling body paint but Alex knew that voice.

“That monster tamer is my sister!” Alex shouted to everybody.


End file.
